The Coffee Shop
by EllieTheAnimeFreak
Summary: This story is about Maka Albarn, the shy school girl who is in love with the player, Soul Evans. They exchange glances in a small coffee shop in the city and that leads to things. The overall of this story is a love/drama. I hope you enjoy and I would love some advice if you have the time! Thank you! Soul x Maka or SoMa. (I've changed some things.)
1. Chapter 1

The cold December air nips at my nose, turning it a bright pink. _The coffee shop is just a few streets down._ I remind myself. My soft, purple knit hat with black hearts covering most of the surface area on it sags on the back of my head as the rim of it is secure on my head. My blond hair is tucked into it. My light black jacket does nothing to fight the bitter cold threatening to give me cold. I wrap my slender, pale arms around my chest and cross the street as the cross walk signals that it is safe. I wave to a few cars to be courteous. When I reach the other end of the street, I gasp, panting, trying to drink in all the cold, burning oxygen that enters my lungs. I bend over placing my hands on my knees and looking at my brown, leather boots that come up to the bottom of my knee. They look worn out even though they are fairly new. I somewhat catch my breath again and continue to the coffee shop, hoping that he'll be there. _I swear to God if he is not here I am going to run in front of a car._

I walk inside, hearing the small jingle of the bells on the glass door. I soon realize I am panting heavily. I remove my hat and put it over my stinging cold nose. I cough, my throat itching. I remove the hat after I calm down as the warmth of the shop consumes me and I am flooded with the aromas of coffee cakes and sweet, sweet lattes. I sigh and walk to the counter located right at the front. My boots click on the beige ceramic tile. I smile kindly at the tall man, Donovan, behind the glass container holding all the treats. He frowns.  
"It's really cold out there, Maka. You okay?" He says. I come in here often and we often chat if the shop is dead.  
"Yes. I'm fine, thank you, _Dad._" I say dryly. He smirks and his hair shines from the glossy gel he has applied.  
"Honestly. You're sixteen now. You should get a license." I smile and toss my hand from one side of my body to the other, quietly dismissing the topic. "The usual I'm assuming?"  
"Of course." I beam at him. He hands me a banana-chocolate chip coffee cake wrapped in a thin sheet of white paper as he prepares my drink. I quickly scan the dining area and I quickly find him. He is staring at me. _Oh my god. Has he been staring the whole time?!_ I feel my face flush and it feels good, considering I just came from the cold. He holds his paper cup up, hiding his mouth with both hand's fingertips. I can see the corner of his lips peeking at me from the edges of the coffee cup. His eyes hold mine in a trance and I cannot move. His white hair sticks out to the left and spikes.  
I don't know how long we gaze at each other until I am quickly pulled from my daydream from Donovan clearing his throat. I feel another flush crawl its way up my spine and up the back of my neck, sprawling out on my cheeks.  
"Heh. Thanks." I say guiltily. The corner of his mouth quirks up and his navy blue eyes swim around with humor. I frown and sit at my usual table which is right next to the large window, spanning from one edge of the shop to the other, right in the middle. He sits one table over and three tables back. I am able to look at him from here. I cautiously pick at my coffee cake, feeling his gaze on me. I have never spoken to him, but I have seen him at school. I recall his name being Soul. He had been in Professor Stein's class with me. He always had his arm around some girl. I would see him with a new girl every month. I eventually stopped keeping track. Even so, every time he was with someone he would always stare at me here, as if I was some rare, endangered species and he had to soak in every little detail before my kind was wiped out. It was unnerving. _And he wouldn't like you anyway. I mean, look at you._ I scream at myself in my head. I gaze out the window, watching cars whiz by and staring at the tall buildings. I can be so hard on myself sometimes.  
Donovan has retreated into the kitchen. I heard him walk off. I turn my head, releasing my gaze from the city and jump when I see Soul sitting across from me, his left palm resting on the corner of his chin, his fingers reaching his soft white hair.  
"Oh! Christ." I say, startled. A small smile plays across his lips. The steam from his black coffee - as far as I can tell from the scent - rises up and his crimson eyes locked on my green ones. I almost gasp, but I contain myself and sip my scorching hot latte and manage to get it down without screaming as it burned my tongue.  
"Hot?" he asked in a calm tone. His eyes are alight with humor.  
"Just a tad." I say, a wicked grin playing across my face. _What just happened? I'm never this outgoing. I just read all the time. Different..._  
"Where's your book?" he asked, looking down at my black shoulder bag lying limp on the floor. _He notices me reading?! _I become flustered as I try to come up with an excuse when the real reason is because I came here for him.  
"Uh...heh, I just, uh, didn't feel like reading I guess." I say. _Lame, Maka. Just lame._  
"I find that hard to believe considering you read all the time in class." he says, his smile fading and his face becoming serious and his eyes return to mine. He removes his hand from his face and scoots his coffee to his right, placing his knitted hands in front of him, eying me intently. I look at his hands that are in the middle of the table as his words seep through my skull and into my brain and realize, _Holy crap. He knows me.  
_"You watch me read in class?" I say a bit harsher than I intended. He smirks showing his razor sharp teeth.  
"I do. I think the things you do are..._intriguing._" I blush and look down at my latte that I hold in my hands on top of my lap and realize that my legs are shaking. _Why?!_ "You know, you can calm down. Just because I have really sharp teeth doesn't mean I bite." I involuntarily giggle. I stop and just smile. I look up to meet his gaze and see his warm smile. He then slides a napkin over to me. "Give me a call." I nod, at a loss of words. _Say something!_ I scream at myself. I sit there in silence for a few moments. I then realize I should probably leave. All at once, I stuff my half-eaten coffee cake into my bag and grab my latte. I stand and begin a sentence.  
"I should get goi-" and as I turn I trip over the leg of my chair. I drop my drink and I almost hit the floor until I realize Soul has caught me. His strong, steady arms hold my shoulders. My hands are on his and I stare at the ground that is inches from my face as my legs lay limp on the floor. I watch the brown liquid and white foam travel across the floor. I realize I am holding my breath and I exhale._ Nice one, Clumsy._ I scowl at myself as Soul still holds me steady. I stare down at his shoes and I slowly stand.  
"You okay?" he asks as I brush off my thighs.  
"Besides my incapability to stand up straight? Perfect." I grab the napkin off the table and shove it in my jeans pocket. His smiles at my sarcasm. He then frowns as I reach in my bag for my hat.  
"You shouldn't walk in the cold." He stands above me by an inch, maybe and inch and a half, and his eyes burn into mine. I pull my hat on the way it was before and shrug.  
"How else am I supposed to get home?" I ask. He frowns.  
"A _cab_ maybe?" he says, frustrated. I roll my eyes.  
"I don't have enough." He eyes me carefully and pulls a wallet from his back pocket and hands me two twenties. "No." I say sternly. He nods.  
"Take it. You'll get sick and ruin your perfect attendance." _How does he know I have perfect attendance?! _I eye him and cautiously take the money. I narrow my eyebrows.  
"Thank you." I mutter. He smiles. He acts as though this argument was a game and he has had a victory. I walk out, angry and yet cheerful because I have his number.


	2. Chapter 2

I will admit, it's much nicer riding in a cab at this point in winter. I walk into my apartment and lock the door behind me, shrugging my jacket off my shoulders and hanging it on a coat rack I mounted near the door.  
The air in the apartment is hot, thankfully. I inhale and exhale for a few minutes, trying to register what happened that morning. It's kind of unbelievable. I set my purse on the counter, digging in my pocket for his number and debate calling him_. NO!_ I shout at myself. Not yet. It's too early and he'll think I'm needy. I'll call him in two days, Saturday. That will be enough time, right?

This feeling is insanity. I can't sleep, I can't eat because everything is him. My mind is made up of him right now. In the morning I will call him. It's been two days now. The longest two days of my life...

The rings vibrate in my ear and I realize I'm anxious. _Really_ anxious. Then, I have no more time to worry because the phone clicks and it's him. I take a deep breath as he says hello.  
"H-hi...Soul?" I hear his grin on the other line.  
"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." _You have that the wrong way._ "No, no, no! I didn't. I've just been...busy." _I should know better than to lie to you, Soul Evans._  
"Hmm...well, if you'd so wish, I'd like to take you to dinner." I almost explode with glee. I manage to contain myself.  
"Sounds great...um, when? And where?"  
"I'll pick you up tonight at eight."  
"Oh. Do you need my address."  
"No, I have it already." _WHAT?!_ I stay silent trying to figure out _how _and _why_ he has it already. He laughs. _This is __**NOT**__ funny,_ _Evans!_ "Maka, I'm kidding. I need your address." I sigh into the phone.  
"Evans, do you like scaring girls?"  
"No. Not normally. You're different though." _Different?_  
"Oh...um...okay. Well, I'll text it to you."  
"I look forward to it." And a click. Frustrating. That's what he is.

It's seven thirty and I have applied makeup, giving myself a natural look. I have a a short, strapless dress on the fans out from the waist and ends about four inches above the top of my knee that is the color aqua. My favorite dress. I've put on black flats because I'm too clumsy for heels.  
I let myself wonder briefly where he's taking me, but that is soon overcome by the thought of _what _will happen. That part excites and scares me the most.  
I decide on a small black handbag which can hold my phone and money inside it. Someone knocks on the door and I realize it's now eight. It took me thirty minutes to decide on a bag. Wow...  
I open the door and I am greeted by a white haired boy who is looking sharp in a nice black and red suit with blue carnations. My favorite flowers. _How?_ I smile and he grins back down at me. He holds the flowers out to me. I take them.  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." I blush. How does he do that? How is he so charming? I smile shyly and take them and put them in a vase and admire them.  
"Thank you. They're lovely." He smirks.  
"I know." His voice has a trace of dignity. I grin.  
"You sure are full of yourself."  
"You could say that." He winks and smiles, showing his sharp teeth. I flush and look down. He has so much affect on me. "Okay, ready?" I look up and he's in front of me, his hand extended for me to take it. I do and his hands are warm. The touch is relaxing and I feel my shoulders drop. He frowns.  
"Why are you nervous?" he asks, genuinely concerned.  
"Soul, I've never been on a date with anyone. It's...different and confusing...I...I don't know h-how..." I lose my place and I feel warm fingertips on my left cheek bone and realize that I've been looking down. I meet his gaze and his crimson eyes meet my emerald. They are filled with...what? _Is he nervous too?_ He can't be. He's been with too many other girls to be nervous. It must be something else.  
"Are you scared of me?"  
"No! No...of course not...nervous is all." He visibly relaxes.  
"Okay...well, shall we go?" He smiles shyly and I grin.  
"We shall." and I grip his hand as he leads me out of my apartment.

The restaurant is very romantic. The lighting is dim but it doesn't affect our sight because there are unscented candles on every table. The white table clothes over tables with the wood hidden beneath it. The carpets are flat and subtle gray. The seats roll and the booths are plush with red cushions. The bars are empty except for a single bartender behind the counter. He wears a white, button-down shirt with black dress pants. Uniform. I walk behind Soul and admire the paintings on the walls of fruit and other things in Italy that I am unaware of.  
The smell. Oh, the smell. The mix of cheese and tomatoes and chicken and sweet, sweet champagne make an amazing aroma. I don't really pay attention to where we are going, but I know we are at the back where no tables are filled. _Why?_  
We arrive at the table. It is a small table compared to the others, but still considerably large. The nice waitress smiles kindly at us and walks off back to the front of the restaurant, her low, long, brown ponytail swaying from left to right as she walks.  
Soul pulls out my chair and I sit and scoot in. There are flowers on the table and I remember the white carnations. A disturbing thought hits. _Ask him!_ I shake my head and he sits. He gazes at me, a ghost of a smile bringing up the corners of his lips. He sits like he did in the coffee shop, his fingers laced together in front of his mouth and his elbows resting on the table. His eyes are filled with an unfamiliar emotion in which I have never seen.  
"What?" I ask. "Aren't you going to look at the menu?" He chuckles.  
"I know what I want." I fill with rage.  
"Yeah, because you bring all the other girls here, don't you?" I smile sarcastically. His lips significantly drop into a frown. He moves his hands in front of him, keeping his fingers laces but making his forearms rest on the table.  
"You're jealous?" He asks, giving nothing away. I can't tell if he's pissed or curious. It may be both.  
"Yes." I state matter-of-factly. He pauses for a few beats and then replies.  
"You shouldn't be. You're the first girl I've brought here."  
"And you expect me to believe you with all the girls at school you've screwed over?" He gasps, shocked by what I just said. And, frankly, I'm shocked at myself as well. _Why am I so pissed off?_  
"No." He says and sits back in his chair, eying me intently. I pick up the menu and look over it. Everything sounds delicious, and I'm starving. Though, I don't really know if I could eat. I decide to narrow it down to the fettuccine alfredo and chicken parm.  
Before I decide, my menu is abruptly pulled down by Soul's hand.  
"I've never brought anyone here. Ever. This is where my family and I go out to eat. Every other girl I've out with, we go to get ice cream because they think it's "cute". But you...Maka Albarn, you are different all together and I like that. You're quiet and polite and I figured you might like something like this because you are so different. When I say different I don't mean you are freak in any means. I mean you are intelligent and shy and gorgeous and, well, in my eyes, perfect.  
"So, if you'd like to ask me what else I've done with my exes on our dates and cross them off the list, by all means ask because I frankly want to be different with you." I gape at him. That's what he meant earlier by different. _Different..._I let the thought swim around in my head and he lets go of my menu.  
"I...Soul, I didn't...I really-"  
"It's fine. I have a bad rep and I get that. But I believe that with you I won't need anyone else." He says everything calmly. Even when he just all those things. Those nice, wonderful things. He wasn't mad. He was stating how he felt for me. It warms my heart so. He interrupts my thoughts.  
"I love your smile." I realize I have been looking down at the table cloth...and that I'm smiling. I look up, unable to get the damned thing off my face. He's grinning and he breathes before speaking.  
"Have you decided on what to eat?" I nod.  
"The chicken parm." He smiles.  
"Excellent choice." He chuckles. "You haven't even had anything to drink and you look flushed and happy."  
"That's because you're..._intoxicating._" I take a sip of water that the waitress must have set at the table when I was going over the menu. And speak of the devil, she's at my side right now. I keep my eyes locked on Soul.  
"What have we decided on?" she beams happily. I don't even think she's acting. That's a lovely trait. Soul speaks.  
"We'll both have the chicken parmesan." His eyes are on mine as well.  
"Easy enough." I hear her smile. "It'll be with you in just a moment."  
"Thank you, Kaitlyn." He smiles and my eyebrows furrow. I glance quickly at her name tag and he's right. Her name is Kaitlyn. I stare back at him and he's amused. He's smiling boyishly.  
"How do you know her name?!" I say quietly but with anger.  
"Her name tag?" I feel stupid and embarrassed. I rub my temples with my thumb on one and my middle and index finger on the other.  
"Frustrating. You. Are. Frustrating." I annunciate each word clearly. He chuckles.  
"Get used to it, honey." _Honey?! He's _got_ to be kidding me right now._


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner was lovely." I beam at him from my seat. While we ate, we stayed pretty silent. We smirked at each other and said how good the food was, but that was it. I put a hand on my belly, signaling that I am stuffed. He smirks.  
"Would you like dessert?" I shake my head.  
"I'm actually not one for sweets. I prefer strawberries to be completely honest." I smile and he puts a hand on his chin, his fingers draping over his smirking mouth.  
"Hmm..." He hums. His smirk makes me feel..._weird._ But a good weird. A different weird. _Different..._the reminder of his words makes my heart skip a beat. I stare at him and smile slowly. He removes his hand and he has a smug smile, as in he has come up with a new idea, which I assume he has.  
"Come on." He stands and holds out his hand to me. I glance and realize he has paid.  
"But I need to pay you for dinner." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to pay on dates. He chuckled as I reached for my handbag.  
"I invited you so I pay. And even if you had invited me, I still would have paid. Ladies as gorgeous as you don't need to pay." He takes my hand and leads me to the front of the restaurant and nods politely to a few waiters and waitresses. He opens the front door of the restaurant and I am greeted by a gush of cold air. I shiver.  
"Do you want my jacket?"  
"No, I'm okay." He grimaces and presses his mouth into a hard line. He unlocks his car and opens the passenger door for me. I clamber inside and hold my arms to my chest, letting out a shaky breath. He opens his door and climbs in and glares at me. He hands me his jacket and I gratefully take it.  
"Th-thank you." I breathe out and I can see my the white carbon dioxide in front of me. I slip it on shakily, feeling his eyes on me. I ignore it. I see out of the corner of my eye him shaking his head.  
"I have to get something. Will you run with me to get it, and then I can take you back?" He asks, his voice warm. He starts the car and the heater kicks on. I sigh with relief, close my eyes and lean my head back on the car seat's head rest.  
"Yeah, I don't mind." He grins.  
"Do you prefer chocolate or whipped cream?" I glance at him as he adjusts the rearview mirror and backs up.  
"What?" I ask, a confused expression on my face. _What does he mean?_  
"Do you prefer chocolate or whipped cream?" he repeats with more emphasis. I glare at him for a moment. He glances at me and then returns his eyes to the road. He smirks, obviously amused. "Just tell me what you'd rather have."  
"Um...chocolate I guess." I say.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." He tears out of the parking lot and proceeds to the destination, which I have no clue where it is.

Walmart. That's where we are. We drove through the city and all the way across town for Walmart. I roll my eyes as I sit in the parking lot, waiting for Soul to return. I glance at the clock radio. Nine fifty-three. A song plays faintly through the radio. A girl with an unusual but beautiful voice plays through the speakers. She sings along with some beat that is unfamiliar.  
_In a dark room...we fight. Make up for...our love. I've been thinking, thinking bout' you. About us. And we're moving...slow. Our hearts beat...so fast. I've been dreaming, dreaming about you...about us.  
_I roll my eyes at the ironic lyrics. _Sounds like me. _I watch the radio's digital words change. I wait to see what the song is called. I like it a lot. It reads: _ My Head Is a Jungle_ and a few seconds later: _By Wankelmut and Emma Louise._

**(I**** WOULD LIKE TO CLARIFY THAT I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR LYRICS)**

I smile and listen to the music playing and watch the doors and I see him. He looks so sexy without his jacket on. He holds a plastic bad with what appears to be a box inside it. I smirk and decide to play the song for him. I rewind and pause it and my stomach tightens with anticipation, thinking about what he'll say about the song. I grin as he opens the door. He see's my expression and grins.

"What's got _you_ all happy?" I turn and look at his gorgeous face. I grin and press play and turn the volume up to ten so it's booming through the speakers. He shuts the door as the first words start to play. He turns the engine on and backs out and grins. It plays more than what I had heard before.  
_Hey...hey...heyyyyy...hey! _Her voice travels up a few notes and begins to sing again. _My head is a jungle, jungle! My head is a jungle, jungle! My head is a jungle, jungle. My heaaaaaaaad! Oh! I was speaking...soft...see the pain in, your eyes. I've been feeling, feeling for you, my love.  
And our bodies..are tired...our shadows...will dance. I've been aching, aching for you, my loooooove! _The chorus repeats and he grins harder.  
"I see." He says softly. The song continues. It was the first verse that got me and got him too. My stomach twists in knots, wanting to know what is in the plastic bag that he ever so carefully placed out of reach in the back seat. I don't ask. I want to find out myself.

"That song is very..._fitting._" he says as he pulls into my complex. I chuckle.  
"I couldn't agree more." I smile warmly at him and he returns it. Oh, what I'd give to feel that smile on my skin...I gape at my thoughts. He raises an eyebrow at me, his eyes filled with humor.  
"Something startle you?" I shake my head.  
"You don't want to know." He grins and so do I.  
"I most certainly do." I grin harder.  
"Later." I get out of the car and he follows, grabbing the plastic bag from the back seat. He walks up behind me and puts his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. This is the only time he has touched me besides holding my hand. It makes me smile and my stomach pull down. His hands grip my hip quickly and then the tension in his fingers release. He squeezed my hip. He smirks.  
I look up at him. He keeps his eyes forward as we head for the elevator in the lobby. He stands about three or four inches above me. It's nice that he's taller. I've never really liked the thought of having a shorter and smaller boyfriend.  
He pushes the call button on the elevator and we wait. He moves his hand up to the top of my pelvis bone. His thumb caresses me, going up and down slowly. It's a soothing feeling and it gives me goose bumps. Thankfully, I'm still wearing his jacket, so he doesn't notice. He stops suddenly and I look up at him.  
"I'm sorry. This is your first date. Do you want me to move my hand?" He sounds sincere. My eyes widen. _No! I like you, don't move it._  
"No. Don't." I place my hand on his. They're so warm and mine are cold. He looks down at me and smiles warmly. He doesn't move his hand and his thumb moves up and down again, slowly. The elevator bell dings and we walk in. The doors shut silently. I press the seventh floor button and the elevator begins to rise.  
"How's your first date going?" he asks, a trace of dignity in his sentence. I roll my eyes. _Going to be cocky? Two can play this game._  
"Alright I guess." He looks down at me, his smile tugged into a frown but his eyes are bright.  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Just...I expected better." I shrug and keep my eyes fixated on the door. He chuckles.  
"Anything in mind?" He asks calmly. _Here's my shot!_  
"Well, for starters, you didn't order me dessert. I mean, you offered but I actually did want some. You should learn to read women better." I glance at what floor we are on. The fourth. "And you didn't even compliment my dress. It took me awhile to get dressed like this." I glance up at him. He's smirking. I pause for a minute and soak in his details.  
"Anything else?" He asks, and I think I know what he's implying.  
"Well, yeah. You haven't kissed me yet." I say with a surprisingly straight face. He smirks.  
"In the bag is chocolate covered strawberries for us. Your dessert. Your dress is very lovely. It looks great on you, makes your eyes look stunning. I mean, they are always stunning, but the color looks good on you." He smirks and pauses.  
"And regarding the last problem?"  
"Ah. I will make you a deal. If you tell me why you looked horrified in the car and what you were thinking, I'll kiss you." _He's kidding, right? _I sigh. His eyes are now on the elevator door. They open and he leads me out.  
"Why are you so curious as to what I was thinking?" He chuckles.  
"Because I know it was about me." How is he so good with knowing how I feel?  
I fish in my handbag for my keys and unlock the door once I find them and we walk in. _This is going to be an interesting __conversation, Evans._


	4. Chapter 4

He closes the door slowly behind him as I hang his jacket up on the coat hanger. I walk to the couch and turn to see he is staring at me. Not my ass, not my legs, but me. My face. It's nice. It takes my breath away.  
He smiles, slowly, sexily and my heart beats fast. I back up and my back hits the couch and I can't move. My legs shake. _Oh..._ I forget about the agreement in the elevator as he comes closer. Eventually, he is an inch away from my face, looking down on me. I can't move. Paralyzed, like in the coffee shop. Then, he ruins my dream come true.  
"I believe we made a deal just recently." I hear the smile in his voice because all I can see are piercing red eyes. I don't move still. Everything is at a standstill until he breaks the silence. "What are you thinking?"  
"Whether I should kiss you myself or slap the living shit out of you." He laughs and back up.  
"I could see where either could be a good decision." I roll my eyes.  
"Do you mind if I go get changed into something comfortable?" I ask quietly.  
"No, go ahead." He smiles warmly as I walk to the edge of the apartment and turn into the hallway and enter my room. I search my dresser and I find what I want to where. I red camisole and black, "yoga" shorts. Perfect.  
I fix my hair into a ponytail and walk back out and he is sitting on the couch, his left leg bent in so his ankle is resting on his knee, his back wedged in the corner, most likely planned like that so he knew I'd see him when I walked out, his tie is draped over the back of the couch, his black dress shoes places neatly near the door and the box of strawberries is open and in his lap. He see's me and with the straightest face I've ever seen, picks up a strawberry with the brown substance hiding all but the top of it with a bit of red peeking out delicately and ever so slowly eats it in front of me. I blush and shake my head.  
"I see why you like strawberries." He says darkly. I groan with anger and go into the kitchen. I'd say two can play this game, but quite frankly I do not know _how_ to play this game. I quickly pour some coffee into a mug and bring it into the living room and plop down onto the couch. It squeaks a little because of how old it is, but it's still fairly comfortable and the fabric is soft. I sigh.  
"Irritating?" He asks.  
"Irritating." I repeat. He chuckles.  
"You know what to do." I glare at him with annoyance in my eyes that soon fades to something else. Something more exciting. My stomach flips and he can tell. I know he can. I groan.  
**"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!"** I shout. He jumps back a bit. Then, he see's me smiling at his reaction and busts out laughing. A whole hearted, hilarious, heart warming, boyish laugh. I can't help but laugh with him. He stops and looks at me.  
"Your smile is so beautiful." I blush.  
"Not as good as yours. _Trust me..._" I recall my thought that I now have to tell him. I smack my self in the head with my palm and sigh, closing my eyes. I shake my head.  
"Oh?"  
"Alright. Um, well, when we were in the car, you smiled at me, and for some odd, unexplainable reason, I thought to myself, _Oh, what I'd give to feel that smile on my skin..._and then I freaked out and gaped at myself. That's wha-"  
I didn't stop talking. I wouldn't have just stopped talking mid sentence like that, so what happened? Oh yeah, he's kissing me. _Oh shit! He's _kissing_ me! Kiss back! _His soft lips rub on mine in the perfect way. They're soft, warm and taste like chocolate and sweet strawberries. He holds my head in his hands and I slowly close my eyes, tasting his lips. He works on my bottom lip lightly and a sigh loudly, a faint noise escaping but not quite a moan.  
I part my lips ever so slightly and he takes notice, slipping his wet tongue into my mouth. He's gentle, not rough like I thought my first kiss would be. He doesn't lean into me or push me over on to the couch, he just kisses me. I'm kind of glad, because this is a lot to take in as it is, and I'm not sure I'd be able to resist him if he had done something like that.  
He continues the slow, sensational strokes of his tongue inside my mouth and his lips brushing against mine and sometimes licking my bottom lip. I can't help but moan every time he does that. I pull back.  
"I don't want to go any further. Not tonight." I say out of breath. He stares at me, as if confused and I hope I haven't hurt his feelings until a face-splitting grin is on his face. His sharp white teeth show and I can't help but grin back. He leans in, and for a moment I wonder if that grin was a we'll-go-further-because-I'll-make-you-want-me grin and that he's going to kiss me. But I was wrong. He leans in close to the side of my head, his lips brushing my ear when he speaks.  
_"Different."_ He whispers deeply, darkly and full of great joy. It sends a shiver down my spine. He gets up.  
"Where are you going?" I ask. He chuckles.  
"Home." He grabs his tie and jacket and puts his shoes back on. He stands at the door. He's so handsome. I admire him and he notices and chuckles. "Good-bye, Maka. I'll see you Monday."  
"You aren't going to call me?" I ask with a pang of disappointment in the back of my throat, building tears in my eyes. I swallow it. I can't take that thought. He grins harder.  
"That depends." I swallow again, harder.  
"On what?" I asked, perplexed. He opens the door and pauses and turns, standing and looking at me with the door open, his body in the hallway.  
"On if you want me to." He closes the door and I am unable to move. I then realize that he wants me to call him to get me to beg him to call me. That's what he wants, and he won't get it. He'll just have to wait until Monday to see me.  
_Frustrating._

Monday comes with a drag. He's in the back of my head constantly and I refuse to call him because I am bull headed. I don't remember how many times I scolded myself and said,_ Just call him!_ but refused and still refuse, even now on Monday morning. I shut the alarm clock off and lazily climb out of bed. I moan and groan because I'm not sure whether I want to see him or not. He's so infuriating some moments and so romantic at others. I can't keep up.  
Once I'm dressed, I grab a blueberry muffin from the batch I had made yesterday morning, put on my black jacket over a cleavage-revealing shirt that is white with a collar and head out the door, my black flats pattering lightly on the hardwood floors of the hallway outside my apartment.

This new me is my friend today. Everyone won't stop staring at the nerdy girl who is now, I will admit, kind of hot looking with her blonde hair falling in luscious locks on her shoulders, her tiny yet full, perky breasts being revealed just enough and a short black skirt that shows my freshly shaved legs that are soft like silk.  
I hold my books in my hand still, but instead of a book bag, have a big black shoulder bag that matches my outfit that holds my laptop and textbooks. It is heavier than my backpack, but looks a lot better than the bulky ol' thing.  
I walk into Professor Stein's class, just on time and take my seat next to Tsubakii. I smile kindly at her, carefully avoiding Soul's perpetual glances. I try not to smirk, but I can't help it. It's just so nice to see what kind of an affect you can have on someone. After about ten minutes into class, I sneak a glance over at Soul, who is indeed blushing. I try hard not to do a victory pump of my fist.  
I notice the seat next to him and Tsubakii is empty. I look back over at Stein to see he is in deep discussion about dissection while facing the board. _Now's my chance._ I look back at Soul who's eyes are now on mine and I look quickly back to Stein and hop over Tsubakii. She's startled at first but decides to pay no attention. I stare at the board, not taking notes because I already know all there is to know about dissection from this class, and try hard to focus with my peripheral vision on Soul. He then moves to get out a sheet of paper and a pencil and scribbles something on it and slides it to me. I pick up the folded sheet of notebook paper and read the words carefully.  
_I'm taking it that with the apparel you have ever so carefully chosen means I should probably call you. _I glance at him and he has the base of his palm under his chin with his fingers bending at the knuckles and the tips reaching his white hair. He is so hot when he does this, and to top it off, he has a slight smirk on his face that could make any girl bow down to him. I carefully pick up my pen and scribble down the words that first came to mind when I read this.  
_Damn right._


End file.
